emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
April Windsor
|played by = Amelia Flanagan }}April Windsor is the daughter of Donna Windsor and Marlon Dingle. She is also the half-sister of Leo Goskirk. Biography 2009-2014: Birth and early life Having broken up with Marlon Dingle in January 2009, Donna Windsor took a new job in Essex, unaware that she was pregnant initially and then wanted to be sure that Ross Kirk was not the father. When April was born, she didn't tell Marlon as her new partner, Barry, wanted to be April's father. Donna eventually told her mother Viv Hope that April was Marlon's daughter, ordered Viv to keep quiet about April and she did until Viv's death following a fire in January 2011. As April grew older, she began asking questions about her father and Donna decided it was time to return to Emmerdale. 2014-: Arrival in Emmerdale and Donna's death They arrived in March 2014, telling Marlon, Viv's widow Bob Hope, Bob's partner Brenda Walker and Marlon. Marlon reacted badly, initially telling Donna that he didn't want anything to do with them and they should return to Essex. Marlon's ex-girlfriend Rhona Goskirk decided she wanted her and Marlon's son Leo Goskirk to know that he had a half-sister and met Donna. Marlon came around to the idea of Leo getting to know his sister but insisted he didn't want either April or Donna in the village and that they must never know that they are siblings. In 2014, Donna died after jumping from a building with a pervert after he threatened to abuse April. She told Ross to tell April that she loved her very much. Later that day, a devastated Marlon broke the news to his daughter that her Mummy had gone to live in the stars. However, April didn't realise that Donna was dead and went to visit Ross at the garage because she knew he was her mother's friend. Ross told April to get lost and she went looking for her mum but later was found the next day. Marlon was then awarded full custody of his daughter and April now lives with her father at Tall Trees Cottage and regularly sees her half-brother Leo. In March 2016, April went to see Emma Barton because she had bruises on her left arm and asked if she could make it better. Her babysitter and Bob's daughter Carly Hope confided in Marlon that she had a son named Billy who died when he was two months old. April tells Marlon and Carly that Leo hit her, causing the bruises. Towards the end of 2016, April notices that her dad and her babysitter Carly like each other, and she questions if they are already dating or not. Eventually, Marlon and Carly do start dating. In March 2017, while making a cake for Marlon's birthday, April chokes on a sweet in front of Carly. Terrified, she froze but Marlon managed to bring the sweet up and April starts crying in shock. Marlon is furious at Carly for not trying to save his daughter when she could see that April was choking. The next day Marlon keeps April off school and she runs away to the pirate ship because she thinks Carly doesn't like her as she didn't try to help. Carly explains to April that she was in shock and didn't know what to do. April forgives Carly and said she wants her to be her new mum. At the end of June, Carly heroically ran into the burning Mill Cottage and dragged unconscious Ronnie Hale out, with the help of Rakesh Kotecha. Carly and Marlon spent the night together on what would've been Billy's birthday. After sleeping together, things became awkward between the pair, even more so when April told Carly she'd like her to be her new mummy. Whilst out looking for missing Belle Dingle, Marlon fell and injured his groin, so Carly carried him home. Whilst nursing his injury with a frozen lasagna, Marlon told Carly they should be friends and she should resume looking after April. Carly admitted that she wanted more as she was in love with Marlon. After a second night together, Bob learned of Marlon and Carly's relationship, and disapproved, although soon came round with a bit of encouragement from Brenda. Other information *April has a strong dislike for radishes, liver, cheese (except for when it's on pizza) and especially her father Marlon Dingle's quiche. Quotes "My outfits." - First line. See Also * Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:2009 births Category:Windsor family Category:Dingle family Category:2014 debuts Category:Residents of Tall Trees Cottage Category:Residents of Smithy Cottage Category:Residents of Connelton View Category:Residents of Brook Cottage Category:Connelton Primary School students